sofias_buses_englishfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia's Buses Tranquility City Routes
Sofia's Buses Tranquility City's official mascot is Sofia the First and it operates 400+ routes every day. Route numbers were introuced in 1 January 1931. The format is: Route number (coloured)'' ''- Origin - Terminus Service Type '''via Destination A, Destination B... (Base) (Formerly operated by Bases) Bases are indicated by the codes: Strikethrough indicates that the base is obsolete. * Sf = Sofia the First; * Ad = Adyson; * Ar = Ariel; * Be = Belle; * Bg = Bugs Bunny; * Bu = Bunga; * Cf = Clifford; * Cn = Cinderella; * Da = Daffy Duck; * Dc = Doc McStuffins; * Em = Elmer Fudd; * Iz = Izzy; * Kn = Kion; * Lm = Lambie; * Lu = Lucinda; * Ml = Melody; * Mm = Maid Marian; * Pi = Pinocchio; * Pp = Porky Pig; * Pu = Pumpkin; * Rp = Rapunzel; * Sm = Smurfette; * St = Strawberry Shortcake; * Tb = Tinkerbell; * Tr = Treasure; * Vp = Vamparina; * Wc = Wile E Coyote. All buses used coloured route LED displays like Paris; France, Geneva; Switzerland, Some UK and some other cities. Central Tranquility City: 80, 7xx * '''80 - Heingnton - Heingnton Loop via Browntree Centre, Gromit Road, Hesburn, Lutlya and Jomnang (Sf) * 700 - Tranquility Paradise Road - Sofia the First Central Local bus via 3rd Street, Nabatean Centre and Browntree Centre (Sf) * 701 - Gillton Road - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Koopalings Road, Yangon, Reams Park and 4th Street (Sf) * 702 - Gillton Road - Westin Tranquility City Local bus via 4th Street and Nulgata (Sf) * 703 - Tranquility Paradise Road - Westin Tranquility City Local bus via 3rd Street, Nabatean Centre and Browntree Centre (Sf) * 704 - Fertile Hills - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Reams Park and Koopalings Road (Sf) * 705 - Fertile Hills - Sofia the First Central Express bus via Reams Park and Koopalings Road (Sf) * 706 - Laidwa - Westin Tranquility City Local bus via Reams Park and Nora Park (Sf) * 707 - Laidwa - Sanminji Local bus via Reams Park, Koopalings Road and Nora Park (Sf) * 708 - Hormel's Tower - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Nora Park and Ronjin Hills (Sf) * 709 - Jouliet's Corner Building - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Nora Park, Nabatean Centre and Luzansha (Sf) * 710 - Elena Tower - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Nabatean Centre (Sf) * 711 - Kotoden Lake - Ryam Hills Local bus via Luiton Hill and Garnett Hallway (Sf) * 712 - Kotoden Lake - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Luiton Hill and Nora Park (Sf) * 713 - Benjamin Franklin - Yonaigashla Office Tower Local bus via Nora Park, Hiptown Way and Koopalings Road (Sf) * 714 - Loirab Hills - Kotoden Lake Local bus via Skaplings Horne and Luisa Road (Sf) * 715 - Loirab Hills - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Luiton Hill and Nora Park (Sf) * 716 - Opera Shopping Centre - Laidwa Local bus via Luiton Hill and Nora Park (Sf) * 717 - Opera Shopping Centre - Eagle Farm Local bus via Looney Tunes Park (Sf) * 718 - Kotoden Lake - Yanga Farm Local bus via Severeton Road and Singleton Road (Sf) * 719 - Benjamin Franklin - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Severeton Road and Singleton Road (Sf) 1xx: Eastern Tranquility City * 100 - Sofia the First Central - Ipswich Lake Express bus via Isabel Flores Tower (Be, Dc, Em, Iz, Lu, Sm, Wc) * 101 - Sofia the First Central - Pentrith Contour Shopping Centre Interchange Local bus via Isabel Flores Tower (Dc, Em, Iz, Kn, Wc) * 102 - Sofia the First Central - Pentrith Contour Shopping Centre Interchange Express bus via Isabel Flores Tower (Dc, Iz, Wc) * 103 - Sofia the First Central - Mondelez Park Railway Station Local bus via Isabel Flores Tower and Mondelez Park (Be, Dc, Iz, Lu, Sm, St) (Ml) * 104 - Mondelez Park Railway Station - Tranquility City University Local bus via Mondelez Park and Tennyson (Dc, Em, Iz, Wc) * 105 - Toowong Shopping Centre Interchange - Sofia the First Central Local bus via Isabel Flores Tower, Rosewood Hills Central and Pittonbank (Be, Iz, Kn, Sm) * 107 - Toowong Shopping Centre Interchange - Bunga Hills Local bus via Rosewood Hills Central and Pittonbank (Be, Dc) (Cn) * 109 - Tranquility City Air Terminal Gate 9 - Toowong Shopping Centre Interchange Express bus via Rosewood Hills Central and Pittonbank (Be, Dc) (Cn) * 110 - Sofia the First Central - Ryde Hills Express bus via Isabel Flores Tower and South House (Em, Iz, Lu, Wc) (Pp) * 111 - Tranquility City Air Terminal Gate 14 or Tranquility City Air Terminal Gate 15 - 1/6 Mile Plains Interchange Express bus via Cornerberry and 1/6 Mile Plains (Be, Bu, Cn, Dc, Em, Iz, Kn, Lu, Mm, Sm, Wc) (Bg, Da, Pp)